Ying and Yang
by NeonXra
Summary: Sydney Hamilton, nicknamed Angel, is working along side her father for the Purple dragons. On one night she meets Leo and his brothers. Convinced he can change her, Leo tries to befriend the girl, but first attemps don't always go great. Just as he starts to lose hope, his new friend might totally make a new turn.. Maybe, just maybe, for the better. (Summary and title might change)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The girl**

**Hi there, a little something about the girl. Her name is Angel, named after the girl in the 2003 series named Angel. But in here, Angel's name is actually a nickname. Her real name is Sydney Hamilton. All will be explained through the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, just my OC's. ENJOY!**

The autumn was already near in New York city. The weather would make patrolling a bit harder, considering the wind and the rain. But Leo was determined the roll up the Purple Dragons. They have been up all night stealing from people and breaking into stores. Since the police couldn't stop them, it was up to Leo and his brothers to save the day, uh, night.

Leo was up on the top of the roof, along with Donnie, checking to see how many Purple Dragons were down there. Mikey and Raph were on the fire-escape, right above the Purple Dragons. There were four guys, enough for just Mikey and Raph to get them down. But there also was a... Girl? A girl joining the Purple dimwits? She must be insane or.. lost or.. or maybe one of her family members has joined as well. Nobody joins the Purple Dragons voluntary! Leo thought to himself as he inspected the girl. Donnie looked up from his phone and chuckled. He walked over to Leo and followed his stare. A girl? "What would she be doing there?", he asked out loud.

"It's strange, really. Why would a girl of our age join the Purple dimwits?", Leo asked, his eyes narrowed as he took a good look at the girl. She was slim, her brown hair reached just under her shoulders and the end of her hair was blonde. Her complexion was fair and all in all she was a pretty girl. Leo shook his head. "We can't just plainly attack her", he said. Donnie frowned. Any other person part of the Purple Dragons would get beat up, then why not this girl?

"You think she can be good, just like Karai", Donnie pointed out, something that suprised Leo a bit. He didn't even think about it this way. Donnie was right, Leo did do that alot more often. "Maybe you're right", he sighed.

Meanwhile the girl in question had already noticed the weird creatures on the rooftop. She narrowed her eyes as she saw one of them do the same. Who did this dude think he was? Angel huffed. One of her fellow Purple dragon people noticed it. "Aren't those the turtles?", he asked another one. Angel frowned. _Seriously? That's what they call them? How logic can they get?_

"Don't you know they're names?", she asked with a raised eyebrow and her hand on her hip. The guy, almost the only American member looked sharply at her. But Angel didn't move an inch when he stalked up to her. "We don't need to know their names! All we'll know is when they're dead, Shredder is going to pay us big time!".

Angel rolled her eyes. She still didn't know sometimes how her father could work with these.. Dimwits. They were either high school dropouts or just to dumb to finish college. Well, they worked for her dad, not the other way around. She never understood why her dad worked for bad guys. He spent more time in jail than actually with his family, consisting of Angel herself and her younger sister Abigail, shorted to Abby. Since her dad wasn't there much, sometimes they'd run short on money so Angel had to work serveral jobs. But there wasn't much for a fifteen year old other than working in a shop or a newspaper round.

She was put out of her thoughts when she noticed two giant turtles coming down the fire-escape and the Purple Dragons were yelling as they got defeated big time. As Angel tried to make a run for it, she felt someone roughly grab her arm and spinning her around. The first thing she saw were two blazing storm blue eyes looking at her. In pure rage that is. Angel expected a beating so turned her head a bit, closing her eyes in proces, waiting for the impact of a beating.

"I'm not going to hurt you", his voice was what made her snap her head into his direction. "B-but..", she regained her composure and managed by a quick move to get out of her enemy's grasp. Unlucky for her, Angel's attacker was faster and managed to grab her arm again. "Let me go you... Freak!", she yelled and kicked Leo's leg, causing him to go down and realise her. Leo groaned in pain as he looked up and noticed the girl running off.

Raph, Mikey and Donnie soon joined Leo after they manage to get the Purple Dragons to take off. "Are you okay Leo?", Mikey asked as Donnie helped him back up. Leo cringed a bit. That girl sure beat his leg up. "I'm fine, I guess. Taken that a girl kicked me in my leg", that caused his brothers to laugh at him. Getting beaten by a girl, ha ha.

"Very funny. I thought she'd listen to me, but instead she indeed attack me", he admitted. Raph rolled his eyes. "You seriously thought she'd just chit-chat to you?", Raph seemed furious. Leo wanted to avoid a fight right now so he just admitted it. "Not really, look, I was wrong and I'm sorry. Can we just forget it and go home?", he offered. Raph chuckled. "Fine, next time, kick her back will ya?!".

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, if there's anything I need to change, please let me know, bye for now! ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Who was that girl?**

**Hiya! Had the first review and thanks so much for liking the story! I didn't intend for the OC to be Angel from the 2003 series so I thought it was really cool when it was asumed! Which got me thinking, I could make her an alternative version of her. So I'll use some elements from her of the 2003 series. For example, she hangs out with Casey, who also disagrees with her joining the Purple Dragons. She doesn't iive with her grandmother but often stays overnight with her sister. And for the hair, which is now brown, maybe she'll dye it purple, who knows? ;)**

A few days after the encounter with the girl, Leo was still wondering who the girl was. She was rather good in fighting, since she kicked his shell. He just didn't understand how she could get free so easily. Maybe he was to intrigued by her. Leo sat in his room looking at the wall, thinking about what happend that night. Raph gave him hell for letting the girl go. He sighed. The girl seemed to good to be with them. But maybe she did have a good reason for it. He might never knew.

A knock on the door got him out of his thoughts.

"Come on in", he said and looked at the door as it opened. April peeked her head in and smiled. "Hey, Donnie told me about what happend last night", she said. April walked in and closed the door behind her. She took place next to Leo on his bed and still smiled. "I'm not here to make fun of you or something. Just want to know if you're leg's okay", she explained. Leo smiled at her. Then he glanced over at his leg. It hurted quite but it wasn't sprained or anything. "It's fine. Does hurt a little, but it's not bad", he said to her. April nodded and frowned. "You have no idea who the girl could be?", she asked. Leo shook his head. "The only thing I know is that she works for the Purple Dragons", he answered.

* * *

><p>Angel closed her locker and leaned her head against it. It was a tiring night. The worst part was the mutant.. things. She glanced over at her underarm, which now had a huge bruise on it. "Dammit..", she cursed quietly. "What dammit?", Angel shot her head in the direction of the voice. Her friend, Casey Jones looked at her with a knowing smile. "Get lost", she murmerd and walked away. Casey rolled his eyes and followed her. "Angel, there's something going on", he said and grabbed her by her bad wrist. Angel cringed in pain and Casey quickly released her, frowning as he noticed the bruise on her arm.<p>

"What did you do?", he asked but the answer came soon, "You're still with those Purple dimwits!".

Angel stalked up to him and covered his mouth with her hand. "Quiet! You'll get us both killed!", she hissed. "Some henchmen of dad are teens going to school here", she explained. Casey's eyes widen. "You're joking!", he exclaimed. Angel smirked as she released him. "Angie!", he yelled. Angel shook her head and smirked again as she noticed Casey getting a lovey-dovey smile on his face. "You're still into her!", she said with a knowing smirk and walked off to class. She still couldn't get that guy out of her head for some strange reason. He seemed.. Nice?

Angel rapidly shook her head as she made her way to class. He was the enemy. "Angel! What happend to you're arm?", Angel looked up and saw April. "Uhm, fought with Abby, went a little rough", she made up. April frowned. It didn't seem like a bruise you'd get from fighting a little with you're little sister. It seemed more like.. April's eyes widen a bit. Maybe Angel was the one Leo encountered the other night. But why would Angel attack Leo?

She shook her head. Angel frowned. Was April onto something about her? "Uhm, I'll be fine, don't worry", Angel said and walked into the classroom and took place at a desk. She kinda hoped April wouldn't ask farther about the bruise..

* * *

><p>Later that evening April went up to the lair to speak to Leo about the night before. He was sitting along with his brothers in the livingroom. "Hey April", all four greeted her. She waved and answered; "Hey guys. Leo, I need to talk to you about that girl",<p>

Leo nodded and got up. Both of them walked over to the kitchen where April sat down on a chair. "Well, what is it?", he asked. April sighed. "I think I know who the girl is who attacked you last night", she said. Leo frowned as he leaned against the counter. "Who?".

"Her name is Angel. For all I know, she's Casey's neighbour who's dad is away alot, some say he works for the maffia or something", April said. Leo nodded. "Maffia.. Or Shredder".

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so, Happy new year! It's a little late but didn't manage to finish it on time xd So it's a bit short, but I just ran out of juice for it and I have other stories to update so the next one will be up within a week. Have a nice weekend!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Just a little talk and an apology**

That night, Leo was determined to get some answers from the girl, most likely known as Angel. The other guys weren't convinced he just wanted answers. "You like her!", Raph said with a teasing grin on his face. Leo just rolled his eyes and looked over the edge of the roof to spot the Purple Dragons. He did notice a girl. "Is that Angel?", Mikey asked peeking over Leo's shoulder. Leo narrowed his eyes. The girl did look at their direction, their eyes meeting. Angel narrowed her eyes and looked away. Leo sighed. "She'll kick you're ass again if you go down there", Donnie warned as he noticed Leo getting up and getting to the edge.

"I just want to talk to her", Leo said and jumped off the roof, landing perfectly and soundly in the dumpster. Angel frowned as she walked over to the dumpster. "Nice try, mutant", she said as she knocked against the dumpster. Leo opened the dumpster a little bit. "Are they honestly that dumb?", he asked. Angel chuckled. "Yeah, either school dropouts or to dumb to even start college",she said and Leo chuckled along. "Yo Angel!", Angel shrieked and stood before Leo as he quietly closed the dumpster.

"What is it?", she asked. "Any sign of the turtles yet?", Angel shook her head as the guy asking her groaned and went on with packing. Angel shook her head again and sighed when she heard the dumpster open up again. "You're not so bad as I thought", Leo said and Angel huffed. She slammed the dumpster door shut on Leo's head. Angel smirked as she walked off along with the other Purple Dragons.

Leo opened the dumpster and groaned in pain. "Okay, Donnie. I admit it, you were right", Leo said and sighed. "She still thinks I'm a freak", he said. The guys laughed since it was the second time in two days she hurt him. "She'll be you're end if you keep trying", Raph chuckled. Leo rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, okay. I understand. I will.. Stop trying and move on", Leo said. All three nodded. "You better, she's not worth it", Raph said and the exited via the roofs. Angel, who was standing behind the corner sighed. "He's actually the first guy ever to be so.. Nice and determined to get to know me", she said to herself. Angel sighed. Perhaps it would be a good idea to talk to April about this..

* * *

><p>"You did.. WHAT?!",<p>

Angel opened her eyes and chuckled lowly. "I thought he was the enemy, which practically, he is! I didn't know you were friends with him!", she said and crossed her arms. April sighed. "I should've told you, I believe", she said. Angel shrugged. "I understand that you didn't", she admitted. April smiled. "He's really trying to get to know me. I kicked his leg and dropped a dumpster cover on his head!", she said. April gasped. "A dumpster cover as well?", she asked. Angel shrugged. "That, or he was caught by the purple dragons", she answered. April sighed. She wanted Angel to get to know them, but how trustworthy was she? She knew her thanks to Casey and April liked her alot, but Casey did warn her about the purple dragons. "Swear you won't tell the purple dragons", April said, pointing her finger in Angel's face. She chuckled as she grabbed April's finger and lowered it. "Relax. I won't. Besides, if I tell those purple dimwits about those.. Mutants. It's no fun when that guy isn't there to annoy the hell outta me", she admitted. April's eyes widen. Did she say what April thought she said.

"You like Leo!", she shrieked in joy. Angel blinked. "Leo? That's his name", she seemed thoughtfull about it. "His full name is Leonardo", Angel quirked up an eyebrow. "Like Da Vinci?", she asked and nodded. April chuckled, causing Angel to get a strange look on her face. It made April laugh even harder. "Sorry, you, liking Leo", she said after she was a bit calmed down. Angel raised her eyebrow again. "I don't even know him! All I know is that he thinks I can be a good girl", she said, raising her hands while saying it. April smiled while shaking her head. "You're impossible", she said and grabbed her wrist. "C'mon".

* * *

><p>The guys were suprised to see April showing up that late in the evening, with someone else. Leo, who was wearing an ice pack on his head stood up. "That's the girl who kicked you're butt twice!", Raph said and fell on the floor, laughing. Angel chuckled. "Glad I'm known around here. And don't worry. I won't tell the purple dimwits about you. Had to swear it", Angel mumbled the last part.<p>

Leo walked over to her with a sly grin. Angel looked up and blushed really lightly. Dammit, she thought to herself. "I'm just here to apologize I guess", she said, "Well, I'm sorry and just don't bug me anymore", Angel finished and walked to walk out when Leo grabbed her wrist. "What? You're gonna kill me now I know?", she asked with an amused grin. Leo shook his head. "I want to get to know you", he said. Angel snorted a laugh. "You're movin' fast! Way to fast", she laughed. Leo shrugged. "It's not immediately a date or something. But you do have to make it up to me", he said, still grinning. Angel quirked an eyebrow up. "You're joking!", she said. Mikey chuckled. "Believe me girl. He's not".

Angel sighed.

"Gawddammit!".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: A spark?**

**Like I said.. This story isn't going to be super duper long, anyways, enjoy!**

An hour had passed since Angel had met the guys and so far, no blood was shed by either Leo or Angel. They just sat on the couch watching tv. In all honesty, Leo didn't want to show her Space Heroes, since she'd laugh at him. Angel quirked an eyebrow up when Leo was just flipping the channels. "You always do that?", Angel asked him. Leo looked up, since he was sitting on the floor and she was on the couch. "Flipping the channels?", she asked him. Leo grinned as if he was a child that got caught. "You're gonna laugh when I show you what I usually watch", he admitted. Angel frowned and huffed. "Don't decide that yet", she retorted and took place next to him on the floor. Leo blushed lightly as he flipped the channel to Space Heroes. Angel's eyes widen. "My sister watches that as well!", she said and laughed a little.

Just as Leo thought. Angel noticed his expression change. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at _you_. It's just funny that someone else watches this. I just assumed some people watched it. Not people I know", she explained. Leo's face cleared up. Angel noticed it and smiled a bit. "You're not as bad as I assumed", she admitted out loud. Leo chuckled. "I'm just glad you don't hurt me a third time", he said. Angel giggled. "Who knows, depends who's watching", she said with a wink. Leo and Angel kept quiet as they looked at each other. All of the sudden their faces were getting closer. "Angel!".

Leo cursed in his mind while Angel did it out loud. "Sorry, duty calls. Or well, _April_ calls", she said and got up. "Be right back", she took off. Leo just sat there, processing what just happend.. Did she almost kiss him? Mikey jumped on the couch and laughed as he saw Leo thinking about something. "Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost!", Mikey laughed. He earned a glare from Leo, who seemed mad. "Shut it Mikey", he snapped. Mikey frowned. "Angry cause she didn't make out with you?", he asked. Leo growled and got up. He had no idea where April was and Angel now also, so he went to the kitchen. They were not there so he decided to sit down and think about some things.

Which was interrupted again when Splinter walked in. He sat down across from Leo, since he noticed something was up. He was simply waiting for Leo to tell him. Leo looked up and sighed. He already had a hunch it was Splinter who walked into the kitchen. His brothers weren't so silent while walking in. "Uhm, sensei... Can I ask you something?", Leo started, just realising that his sensei probably already knew he needed advice. "Of course, my son", Splinter replied and was waiting for Leo to start telling him his problem. "Well, you've probably just seen Angel walk by, she's a friend of April and Casey, well, mostly Casey", Leo started and a light blush was starting. Splinter raised his eyebrows. "And, you seem to like her?", he asked. Leo's head shot up and rapidly shook it. "NO! She hurt me! Twice!", he said and sighed. Splinter chuckled.

"Maybe I do like her, since she's actually honest, loyal, she's not only a psychical fighter, also a verbal fighter and she looks.. Cute", Leo admitted. He hoped she didn't hear it, it would mean his end. Splinter smiled. "She sounds like a decent girl, but judging from it, there's something that's holding you back", he said, hopeing Leo would tell him. Leo nodded. Should he tell him? What if he kicks Angel out for good?

"Yeah, but you'll get angry. Or maybe not", he admitted. Splinter curled his tail and frowned at Leo. "Tell me Leonardo", he pressed on. Leo sighed. "Fine. She works for the purple dragons. But I do believe she has a valid reason", he added. Splinter nodded and stroke his beard thoughtfully. "She won't betray us?", he asked, just to be sure. Leo shook his head. "April made her promise she wouldn't. Angel herself admitted she saw no point", he answered. Splinter nodded and smiled a bit. Angel sounded alot better than expected. He hoped it would work out better than that time he had a crush on Karai.

* * *

><p>Angel and April were walking home when Angel's phone rang. "Did I forget something to get the privilige of you calling me?", she teased. April chuckled next to her. Angel kept grinning as she heard Leo struggle with words. "No, be glad, I'm not gonna chase you down", he retorted. Angel heard it was a joke, and she was a bit to tired to remark another his way. "To bad. Well, what is it?", she asked. It stayed quiet on the other side. "I just wanted to know how you liked it in the lair. And making sure you won't tell a soul", he answered.<p>

April rolled her eyes. It was just an excuse to talk some more to Angel. "I won't and I liked it, thanks", she said. "I understand this is just an excuse to talk to me. April warned me", Angel teased and earned a nudge in the side from her. "Sorryy, well, bye now!", Angel quickly said and hung up laughing. "Just kidding!", she said as she noticed April still glaring. "Let's just go home", April said and she and Angel parted ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Three hits the charm**

It's been a few days since Angel's last visit. Maybe it was to keep the suspence from other purple dragons away. Or maybe she didn't like it here after all.. Leo kept pacing back and forth about it when his phone rang. He smiled a bit when he noticed it was Angel. "Hey", he answered the phone. "Look, sorry I didn't come to you're place after the first time.. I just.. I got grounded".

Leo had an amused grin on his face. "You? Grounded? Why am I not surprised?", he said, earning a growl from Angel on the other side of the phoneline. "Thanks, but I got home way to late, coming from my dad who's a bad guy", she explained. Leo sighed. That was true. Her dad was most likely a bad guy, which would explain why Angel would do it. "Oh well, I'm not allowed to go out, so maybe you wanna hang out here?", she asked. Leo's eyes widen. She wanted to hang out? With him? He couldn't stop smileing. "Sure I'll come over. But isn't you're dad there?", he asked her. Just to be sure he wouldn't be killed if he walked in. "Nope, he's on a business trip and Abby staying at a friends place, so we're alone", Angel said to him. Leo blushed lightly. Alone with a girl, wonder how that would go.

* * *

><p>Leo arrived about an hour later. He noticed Angel sitting on the couch watching tv. A tap on the window made her look up and get up. He kinda imagined her just sitting there and keep sitting there when he'd show up. "Thanks", he said as she let him in. Leo frowned as he took a look at Angel. She had her hair up and she wasn't wearing any make up. And yet, she looked even better. She seemed more.. Emotional. With her amount of make-up she seemed angry and moody all the time. Still pretty, but not really.. Fun.<p>

Angel noticed him looking and quirked an eyebrow up. "What is it?", she asked. Leo said down next to her and smiled. Angel groaned and rolled her eyes. "Instead of giving me puppy eyes, just tell me what makes you look at me", Angel demanded. Leo chuckled. "I noticed you don't wear make-up", he said. Angel gasped and ran over to the mirror. Never had a guy seen her without it. Not even her dad. She didn't take herself to be very.. Pretty. Not even fair in complexion. "Oh god", she said and sighed. "Well, be honoured Leonardo. You're the first one _ever_ to see me without make-up", she joked. Leo chuckled as he kept looking at her. "Want my honest opinion?".

"No",

Leo glared at her. Angel laughed. "Go ahead, buddy", she teased him. She kinda gotten the idea that he was into her, so calling him buddy was a complete tease. Leo kept quiet a bit after she called him that. "Well", she pressed on. Leo blushed hard this time. "You look way better without make-up", he admitted. Angel's eyes widen and she giggled. "Thank you. But I do that for a damn good reason. You don't recognize me that quickly with the make-up right?", she said. Leo thought about it. That was the smartest trick ever. "Good one", he said with a snide smirk. Angel smiled. "Why thank you sir", she said. Leo and Angel both laughed. "Is you're name seriously Angel?", Leo blurted out.

Angel chuckled. "Took ya guts to ask that. Most guys get a third hit after asking me that. I don't want to talk about it", she answered and smiled when she saw Leo pout, "Usually".

"Okay, my real name -don't call me that when we're with you're brothers- is Sydney Hamilton", Sydney said. Leo's eyes widen. "Sydney?", he tried it. It suited her. A great name for a great girl. "I won't tell them. And it suits you, Sydney", he complimented her. Sydney blushed. "How many times do I have to thank you?", she said with a quirked up eyebrow. Leo chuckled. "You do that. I didn't demand it or asked it from you", he said in his nosey way. Sydney rolled her eyes and switched channels. She noticed Leo looking like a kid in a candy-store when he saw space-heroes was on. Sydney giggled. He seemed completely zoned out. Leo just sat there and barely took notice that Sydney layed her head against his shoulder. After fifteen minutes he noticed and blushed heavily as Sydney just kept watching the show, laying against him. "Uhm, Syd?".

The girl he once knew as Angel looked up at him and smiled. "Sorry", she said and got off him. Immediately Leo felt regret saying something. Leo chuckled. "You didn't have to get away from me, you were.. Kinda warm", he told her. Sydney looked at him straight for three seconds, then glared and hit him in the arm. "HEY!", he yelled in anger. Sydney gasped and jumped on him, covering his mouth with her hand in proces. "Quiet idiot! The neighbours are gonna call my dad when they hear something to loud!", she warned him. Leo nodded and kept looking in her eyes. Their faces gotten closer and closer towards each other. Sydney had no idea what it was like kissing a mutant, but she didn't expect this at all. He was kinda good at it for the first try. As they separated rather shortly after, Leo blushed even worse than Sydney. "Not bad", she complimented him and laughed as she noticed him turning even more red if that was even possible.

Leo smirked at her as she was still laying on top of him. "This is kind of.. Awkward", she said and climbed off Leo. They both sat there like nothing even happend. "So.. uhm, Syd.. Are we dating now?".

Sydney got a bit embarrast. She didn't even thought about it that way! None except April had a clue about her feelings. They had just seen her mocking him and hitting him. So that's what she did. "Fourth time!", Leo groaned. Sydney shrugged it off and said with a sly smirk;

"Don't sweat it, boyfriend".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Humanity.**

Sydney awoke on the couch as she felt something underneath her move. Lifting her head she saw she fell asleep on top of Leo. She blushed a little before climbing off him and going to the kitchen. Leo awoke a few minutes after that. It took him a few minutes to process what happend last night and he realized it when Sydney came back with two bowls of cereal.

"Angel?", he asked. Sydney looked up and smiled. "Yo Leo. Slept well?", she asked and got up again to get some milk. "Yeah, pretty good. At least you didn't crush me with you're weight", Leo joked when Sydney came back. She punched him in the arm, just as he was about to grab his bowl of cereal. Leo glared at her, but smirked when he remembered what she hated the most. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, causing her to turn red and yell in anger. "Ange, easy!", he said when she lunged for him. He placed his bowl on the table and smirked at her. "Nobody's around. Are you still embarrest?", he asked. Sydney calmed down but nodded. "I dunno. I mean, I did kiss boys before you, but never has a guy been so... Sweet to me. I'm just not used to it and then get embarrest", she admitted. Leo kept looking at her as she talked. There was so much more to her than he first thought. At first she seemed like a mean, angry girl, but she's actually really nice and caring. "I won't tease you that much", Leo promised her.

Sydney smiled and grabbed her bowl. "You're not really soft to lay on", she told him. Leo chuckled. "Plastrons aren't exactly pillow like", he commented. Sydney smiled and both kept eating in silence. "How much human are you?", Sydney asked him after a few minutes of silence. Leo stopped eating. Nobody ever placed it that way. How human was he actually?

"Uhm.. In what way?", he asked with a sheepish grin. Sydney chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I mean, face it, you don't look human. I'm not going to lie to you, but I do believe inside you're more human than a turtle", she told him. Leo chuckled himself. She was right. "Well, I have a heart, lungs, brains, almost everything you have", he joked. Sydney laughed. "I mean you're still more animal.. Well, you don't act that way, believe me. What I'm trying to say is.. ", Leo rolled his eyes with a smile, placed his bowl down on the table and pressed a kiss on Sydney's lips, shutting her up in the proces.

"Hey", she protested after they separated. "I'm just as human as you, okay?", he asked. Sydney sighed. "Sorry for being so... Weird asking that. It's just. It's weird how some people like for example April, I don't think she realizes what you guys _are_", she told him. Leo looked at her with worried eyes. "You're scared of having a relationship aren't you? Just because of what I am", he asked. Sydney shrugged. "Somethings holding me back. If not my identity, then what is? I'm just trying to figure out why this feels more like friends with benefits than an actual relationship", she said in all honesty. Leo nodded. Did this mean she didn't wanted a relationship? Leo sighed. He was getting more and more confused, since he now felt like Sydney was holding things back from him. She was keeping secrets.

"I'm confused", he started. His head felt numb as he kept on talking. "I have the feeling you're now keeping things from me. I mean, why do you keep a fake name? Why won't you exactly tell me where you're dad works? And where's Abby?", Right at that moment the front door opened up. A girl of the age of twelve walked in. Sydney frowned. "Abby, where have you been? Did dad take you with him?", she stood up and walked over to her younger sister. Leo was laying on the couch in order not to scare the younger girl. "Who's there?", Abby asked. Sydney sighed. She had to show him at some point. And Abby has already seen alot. A friendly mutant might be able to get onto the list as well.

"His name is Leo, and it's a... Humanoid turtle", Sydney prepared her sister. Abby's eyes widen. "Can I see him?", she asked. Sydney tilted her head. What nobody knew was that Abby's deaf and Sydney knows sign langauge. Better than her dad no doubt. Sydney was a bit doubtful but gave in. "Leo, get you're ass from the couch", Sydney said and signed to Abby, just for a little laugh of the younger girl.

Leo moped and got off and saw Abby. She was half a head shorter than Sydney and through complexion had a lot of simularities with her older sister. Only Abby's hair was lightbrown and her eyes dark blue. Leo smiled as he slowly walked over to Abby, just not to frighten her. Syndey made a few signs towards her and it was clear to Leo. "Abby's deaf", he said, looking over at Sydney. She nodded and smiled towards Abby. "Hello, I'm Leo", Leo started. He made sure to keep his lines a bit shorter, so Sydney had no trouble translating for her sister. Abby nodded and showed a smile which showed her having a gap between her teeth. Just like Donnie. "I'm Abigail", she said. "You're nice to Syd, aren't you Leo?", Abby asked him. Leo nodded. "As far as I know", he added with a wink. Sydney signed it back and Abby laughed.

"He's nice. And you're type Syd. Are you two perhaps dating?", she asked. Leo and Sydney both blushed as Abby asked it. She giggled.

"Pretty good for a twelve year old. I could be a psychologist".


End file.
